


Befriended

by sebbbstan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Black Character(s), Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Character of Color, I Tried, Interracial Relationship, My First Work in This Fandom, Racism, Slow Build, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebbbstan/pseuds/sebbbstan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when bucky meets a beautiful black girl his life changes forever</p><p>(Lmao @ that shit summary)<br/>°ON HIATUS°</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**_1935_ **

 

"Now, (Y/N), be careful on the way to school!.." Momma gently shook my shoulders, "Momma.. I know! You've been telling me this for years." Momma forms a tight, thin smile on her lips as she looks down on me. "I'm sorry Baby.. You know we're different.. White folk don't take colored skin too kindly.." I hear the sadness in her voice.

"It'll be different one day, Momma.."

She smiles at me and takes a strand of my curls in her hand.

"You know, you've always had your daddy's hair.." Momma hummed quietly, "Now get on to school! I'll be working late for Mrs. Yarborough tonight, so take this and buy yourself dinner" I frown as she takes the crumpled five dollars out of her dress pocket, "Momma I can't take this" I say, knowing that this would be her last pay for another couple of weeks. Momma pushes the money into my hand and ushered me to the door, "Have a good day!" I hear the wooden door shut behind me and I let out a heavy sigh.

I walk down the cracked, overgrown sidewalk occasionally waving to Momma's friends and the elders of our tiny neighborhood. I continue to walk out of my neighborhood into a better, cleaner one. Where the white folk lived.  The noise of high school students littered the air as friends met up with each other, I smile at the small crowds.

"Hey there Monkey" I felt a tug on my curls. I keep my head forward, ignoring the ignorance "I know ya hear me talkin' to ya" A hard tug on my elbow and I was face to face with a tall redhead, with freckles and braces. "You people really need to learn your--!" he was cut off by a voice " Hey! Leave the lady alone!" I look over to see a short, blonde haired boy stomping over to us.

The redhead lets go of my arm to face the blonde. The smaller boy throws the first punch, causing the redhead to stumble a bit , the redhair punches the blonde right in the eye. "Steven!" another voice shouts. A tall brunette runs over to the fight and pulls one off of the other, "You don't talk to women like that!" the guy named Steven yelled while the brunette pulls him away.

Steven rushes over to me, with his friend close behind him and starts to frantically question me "Are you hurt? Did he hit you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Are you okay?" I inspect the purple bruise under his eye, "I'm fine. I could do that all day!" I look up to the tall one and he rolls his eyes at his friend, "I'm Bucky and this is Steve" he pats Steve's back as he reaches for my hand. "I'm Y/N" Bucky takes my hand and places a kiss upon it, my heart begins to pace and I quickly retract my hand so no one would notice his actions. "Well I should get going, don't wanna miss the bus.. Thanks again Steve" I wave to them both and turn to make my way to my destination.

Bucky catches up to me and wraps his arm around my shoulder, "We're not gonna let a pretty lady walk by herself" I heard Steve laugh and I pause my walk to slide Bucky's arm of off my shoulder, "you guys should go, I don't want you to be late" Bucky huffs and adjusts his book bag.

"(Y/N)!"  I turn to the voice and see my friend, Joyce, waving me down.

"I have to go.." I say, Bucky was by himself now, as Steve had made his way to the school. "I'll see you around doll" He winks and kisses my hand before catching up with a group of friends. I turn around and the grip on my book bag straps tightened as I thought about what just happened.

I quickly catch up to Joyce, "You got yourself two white boys, huh?" I chuckle, "Nah, That's a dangerous game I don't want to play"


	2. Stay Awhile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You run into the boys on a grocery run and Invite them home for breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(1) Readers outfit: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/57/8a/fa/578afa885b6c60137d3135754036d402.jpg
> 
> Warning: mentions of religious beliefs, don't read if you're not comfortable.  
> \--A lot of people were religious back then, I am trying to fit the story to the time period :)

** _1935_ **

 

It's been a couple of days since my encounter with Bucky and Steve and now that it's the weekend, I am free from any schoolwork so I decide to head to the local grocery store to pick up a few things. Momma left before the sun could rise so I am left alone in the cold house, I step into our small kitchen to make a small breakfast only to find out there's nothing to make breakfast with!

'okay so I really need to go to the store', I thought.

I sigh in annoyance as my stomach aches for food. I wash up and dress in a floral short sleeved shirt with a long skirt and a low pair of heels*(1), I release my  tightly pinned hair to create luscious pin up curls. I grab my purse, house keys, and a light jacket for the chilly morning air.

I lock up the house and make my way to the grocery store. I pick up my pace when I hear thunder could slowly rolling in, I pass multiple houses before I see the grocery store on the corner.

I grab a basket and head straight to the butcher, I bought a package of bacon and a roast for dinner and moved on to get milk, eggs, and vegetables, "looks like the rain is coming down hard" I hear one of the customers say. I quickly turn my head to the store window and groan at the sight, it was pouring rain and the sound of thunder broke the chattering of the store customers. I push my way through people until I get the cashier.

"That'll be a dollar and five cents, ma'am!" The cashier smiled, I handed him the five dollar bill I received early this week and he handed back change. He bagged my items up and handed them over, "Have a great day!" he beamed, "You too" I waved him off and made my way outside. The rain had picked up and the wind blew harder, I stood under the breezeway and waited for the storm to calm a bit. "Hey Y/N! It's been awhile darlin' "I turn around to see Bucky and Steve standing side by side "Hey guys! How's it goin'?" I smile brightly at the two "We were just heading back from Drive-In when we stumble upon a beautiful lady standing in front of a grocery store.. " Bucky smirks once he sees that I'm trying not to smile. Steve watches in astonishment as his friend flirts so easily.

The rain slows down to a very light drizzle and I step out from under the breezeway and the boys follow behind me. I readjust the brown bag in my arms and Bucky offers to carry it, "thank you Bucky. So what are guys you doing today?" Bucky wraps his arm around my shoulder and Steve replies, "Nothing really, we were going to go to the The Starlite Diner and wait something exciting to happen" I laugh, "well would you like to come over from breakfast?" Steve looked over to me excitedly "I could eat".

I lead Bucky and Steve up the porch and into the house, "The bathroom is down the hall, second door on the right, todays paper is on the couch and the radio is near the bookshelf" I inform the boys as they get settled on "Now if you need me I'll be in the kitchen" I turn on my heel and walk into the kitchen, I pull out the eggs, bacon and bread.

I leave the bacon sizzling in the pan to check on the boys, I look into the living room to see Steve hunched over a sketchbook occasionally looking at Bucky then  down to his book. My eyes drift over to Bucky as he sits on the old sofa chair and listens to the baseball game on the radio, I sit next to Steve and look at what he's working on. His hands quickly move to darken areas and erase small mistakes, I scan the whole picture and realize it's Bucky sitting in the chair listening to the radio. I stare in awe at the masterpiece as Steve captures the realism of the drawing, "That's beautiful" I didn't notice how close I was until Steve jumps from my voice and scrambles to close his book but I stop him, "Please don't.. Can I see more?" Steve relaxes nods his head. I carefully place the book in my lap and start from the beginning, I flip through popular landmarks and nature scenes until I stop at a portrait of a woman. I look over her features and note that they resemble Steve's, "That's my mother.." I smile as a continue to look at every detail of the drawing. "She's gorgeous.." I hear Steve chuckle "Thank you.. She was beautiful inside and out, she did the best a single mother could do. But she got sick and passed a few years ago" My smiles fades a bit, "Oh Steve.. I'm sorry-" Steve was quick to interrupt "Don't be! I know she's in a better place and I know she's watching over me"

I smile and flip through several portraits of Bucky and his Mother until I realize I still have bacon in the pan. I quickly get up and rush over to the stove, I look into the pan to see severeal charred crisps. I groan and  dump the bacon in trash bin and opt for grits instead,  "Y/N? Baby? I'm home earl-" a familiar voice suddenly stops. I poke my head from around the corner,  "You must be Y/N's sister, I'm James" Bucky gets up to kiss Mommas hand but Steve pushes him away "Sorry about him. I'm Steve and this is Bucky" He gives her a firm handshake and a quick smile "I'm Y/M/N.." . I emerge from the kitchen with a nervous smile, "Y/N.. Come into the kitchen for a moment" Momma said with a tight smile on her face.

I follow behind her until she stops and turns around "Why are there two white boys in living room??" she whispers in a harsh tone, "Momma they're really good people. Steve is the one who stopped that guy from harassing me!" I whisper back. "Y/N do you know how much you are putting yourself and your friends in danger?" the kitchen is silent for a second before she spoke again, "look I understand that they're good people but others aren't as good-hearted as them.. Just be careful please." I hug her, "I will Momma"

"Now how do I look?" I look at her, slightly confused "You look fine. Why?" I raise an eyebrow, "One of them did mistake me for your sister" she smirks and heads out the kitchen. I set the table and call the boys over, "and seriously Bucky? You thinks she looks looks my sister?" Bucky's laugh fills the room "what can I say? She looks good!" I roll my eyes and sit down. We say grace and dig in, talking about whatever came to mind, stories of Steve picking fights were told, and stories of our futures were shared.

***

"Looks like we should get going, We promised my mom we would help her tidy up before her church friends come over" Bucky sighs and lifts from the couch, Steve following close behind him "It was a pleasure having you guys over!" I walk them over to the door "The pleasure was all mines" Bucky winked and I find myself fighting back another smile. "Hey what do ya say after church, we meet up at The Starlite and Steve and I will show you our favorite spot in town?" I nod, "I would love that" I hug them one at a time and wave them off "Oh! And bring your swimsuit!" Bucky says before catching up with Steve

What am I getting myself into..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya girl is beat! Here's chapter 2, it's a little late bc i was distracted and I kept procrastinating. I'm honestly the worst lmao. Anyways, I hope I can get started in the morning before school but I don't know when I'll be finished bc school is a thing :// I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Have any suggestions on what should happen next? Please drop a comment!


	3. Sunday Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Religious beliefs/practices! Do not read if you're not comfortable!
> 
> *Readers swimsuit: http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_kNo1dXol7a4/TBJGoce5n_I/AAAAAAAABdQ/XfgTWJ2jsCQ/s1600/1940.jpg

** _1935_ **

 

"C'mon Y/N, you know how crowded the church gets!" Momma stands by the front door and waits for me. I take one more glance at myself and head for the door, "you spend so much time lookin' at yourself, I'm surprised you're passing your classes" I chuckle, "well I do get my good looks from you Momma". Other families walk along with us as we make our way to the old church down the street. "Hey Y/N!" I turn my head to see Joyce and a couple of other church girls, I quickly walk over to group. 

"So Y/N, I was telling the Girls about your encounter with those two boys" She smiles brightly, pressed hair bouncing with every step. I mentally curse and put on a fake smile, "Um.. Yeah. They just stopped a guy from harassing me and that was it.." Joyce grabbed my shoulder and lightly shook it ".. Did I mention that they were two _white_ boys. I mean, normally they wouldn't stop and help a colored girl!"

The other girls gasp and their eyes widen. I huff in annoyance, "They just helped and that was the end of it." I break away from the small group and head up the churches steps, the familiar smell of the old wood surrounding  me. I walk down the isle to find Momma sitting on of the pews close to the choir stands, and the church gets lively as the members settle in their seats. I take my seat next to Momma, just as the choir begins.

The church begins to clap and sing in unison, Momma sways from side to side as the music takes over her and I clap along. Morning praise continues until Pastor Charles steps behind his lectern and the choir dims, "Good Morning Church! Can we all give thanks to the Lord for waking us up for yet another beautiful day on His Earth!" the church claps and a few Amens are shouted across the church.

Pastor Charles grips the podium and flashes a smile, "Now let us bow our heads in Prayer" there's a short silence before he clears his throat.

_**"Dear Lord, I don't know who or what will cross my path today. But I do know that You are my Rock and my Fortress. You are my Shield and my Strong Tower. Help me to anchor myself to You today. Teach me how to stand strong in You and choose only Your way today. Help me walk by Your truth and not my feelings.** _

_**Help me to embrace anything that comes my way as an opportunity to see You at work and as an opportunity to point others to You. Thank You that You love me and nothing can ever take that away from me! Even if I fail today and fall short, You whisper Your unconditional love deep into my soul and remind me that Your mercies are new every morning.** _

_**That truly amazes me, Lord.** _

_**Thank You for meeting with me today. Would You wake me again tomorrow with the same sweet whisper of Your love? I can't wait to meet with You again.** _

_**In Jesus' Name, Amen."** _

I rise my head and shout "Amen", with the rest of the church.

"Now please turn to Philippians 4:6-7..."

***

"We've been walking for hours.." I groan at the boys in front of me. I keep my senses sharp as we walk through the wooded area, "we're almost there" I hear the amusement in Steve's voice as I continue to groan. "What are we doing anyway?" I frown as a insect buzzes near my face.

We come to a small clearing before Bucky pushes through a thick hedge, and a large pond is revealed. Rock formations sit close to the water's edge and a old pier stretches along.

"Buck and I have been coming here since we were kids" Steve smiled, reminiscing on the past. We all stand and admire the nature surrounding us, "well lets go!" Bucky pulls me along, we stop right at the water and the boys begin to unbutton their pants are untie their shoes. My eyes widen and I quickly turn the other way, "um.. Where should I change?.." I asked still turned around "you could go behind the bushes" Steve suggested and I make my way over to bushes. The bushes were shorter than me but they provided the right height and thickness to shield my body.

I drop my cloth shoulder bag and begin to strip, shoes first, then stockings, and finally my dress and bra. I pull my swim suit* over my thighs and slip my arms through, I gather my things and walk back out.

Bucky and Steve are splashing around, occasionally dragging each other under the water. I walk out to the pier and place my towel down to sit on, I pull out a very worn journal and begin to write about today. "Y/N? Are you really doing work right now?" I hear Buckys  voice below me, I peek over the splintered edge of the pier to see him " 'M not doing work, I'm just writing" Buckys fingers grip the pier and he pulls himself up, getting water everywhere! I scoot over as an attempt to get away from the water, "C'mere, I want to show you something.." Bucky reaches his hand out and I take it.

He guides me to end of the pier and I look onto the water, I turn to Bucky " there's nothin--" In a flash Buckys arms wrap around my waist and we're falling into the water. My body is submerged under water, and I can feel my hair curling up. I kick my way up with a scowl on my face "JAMES! MY HAIR!!" I yell and splash him. Steve is laughing so hard that he's on the verge of tears so I dive down into the water and make my way to Steve. My hand grips his thigh and I yank him under, I emerge from the water with my curls blurring my vision. I push my hair out of the way and Bucky is standing on the pier, smirking.

I pull myself up and stomp my way over to him. "Bucky! Do you know how long it takes to straighten my hair?!" I scream, I push him off my towel and plop down on it. "I'm sorry Doll. I thought it would be funny.." he says in my ear, trying to stifle a laugh. I roll my eyes and push him back. He grips my waist and places his head on my shoulder "I said I'm sorry.. If it matters I like your curls" I turn to face him and he stares in awe. "Why do you straighten your hair, when you have naturally beautiful hair?" I watch as he gently pulls on a curl until it's straight and releases it to watch it coil back up. "Straight hair is ... acceptable. Black hair is more acceptable to a white person if it's straight." I explain. 

***

 Bucky, Steve and I spend the next two hours talking and swimming a bit. Morning turns into afternoon and we wind down and pack up "I had fun.." I sleepily rub my eyes and yawn. I pull a t-shirt over my swim suit and a pair of old overalls, Bucky and Steve are fully dressed and we make our way to the opening of the hedge.

The walk back to town is quiet save for the chirping and ticking coming from the animals. Steve stumbles a bit making his sketch book fall. It landing on it's back, exposing an unfinished sketch. I bend down and examine: it's Bucky and I on the pier, Bucky is playing with my hair and my eyes are closed with a pleased smile on my lips. "when did you start this?" I ask, not remembering if I saw him with the book, Steve chuckles "Well, when you two we're flirting away, I decided to capture the moment" I smile and place the book back into his frail arms. I nudge his shoulder, "Now c'mon! I wanna get home and sleep!.."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all it's 4 am and I am dead!! Here's chapter 3! And I'm so sorry its late, it was finals week and i was stressedt so I couldn't really focus on my writing. I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to write a story like this bc majority are tailored for non-poc whether its an reader-insert or fictional characters they're still described with fair skin, blue eyes, naturally straight hair so i decided that i would create fictions like this so us black girls could relate more to the story.  
> Let's face it, the world needs more stories with women of color


End file.
